Friends Forever
by Hinata223344
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto have been friends since they were three. Watch them as they go from preschool to college in this story. And will they find romance within eachother or will their foes try to tear them apart Lets find out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Proludge

**Prologue**

**It was a nice day in Konaha. The birds were chirping, deer were frolicking, and four children were about to find some friends that they couldn't live without. Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were all heading to park on this day but were bored out of their minds. Let's go see what they're up to right now.**

**Three year old Hinata was currently walking to the park with servant Yuki. Now Hinata is not what you would a social child. She is timid and stutters when she talks. While she is part of the famous Hyuga Clan of Konaha Hinata is often portrayed differently. She has indigo blue hair and lavender eyes with no pupil because of her bloodline limit the byakugan which allows her to see 360 degrees around herself. Also, she is quite short for her age. Being her size has its advantages and disadvantages. She came can hide is tiny places but she also gets teased a lot. They finally arrive at the park and there are already three other children there playing. But not together but they played alone. I bet you can guess who these three kids were.**

**Sakura Haruno was a three years old. She had pink hair and a abnormally large for head. Sakura loved pink and her name meant Cherry Blossom, which was her favorite flower. She loves to make new friends, but it's hard when kids are always making fun of her forehead. She was currently in the sandbox building a sandcastle when she saw a little girl walk into the park with someone. Sakura thought the girl looked a little scared to play so she went and walked up to the girl. She wanted to ask her to play with her.**

"**Hi," said Sakura as the timid girl looked up to meet her gaze.**

"**H- Hello," the timid girl says.**

"**My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"**

"**I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga"**

"**So Hinata wanna go help me build a sandcastle?"**

"**Sure," said a now happy Hinata.**

**So off the girls went back to the sandbox and planned to build the biggest sand castle they ever had. While they were building that sandcastle the girls were becoming best friends. In fact they were friends once they were half way through with the castle. Once they were finished the girls had thought that they had done a pretty good job. They decided to go play on the swings together. Little did they know a little spiky blonde haired boy was sitting on the swings sadly.**

**Naruto Uzumaki was currently sitting on one of the swings in the park. He was upset because every kid that he asked to play said no to him and went to go play with someone else. Now there were two girl girls coming over to the swing set he was sitting on. Once they came up to him the pink haired one pulled the indigo haired one aside and whispered some to her while pointing at him. The indigo haired one nodded. Both of them walked over to Naruto. The pink haired one was the first to speak.**

"**Hi I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Hinata. What's your name?"**

"**I'm Naruto Uzumaki," replied a now happier Naruto.**

"**So, Naruto do you want to have a swinging contest with us?" said a now more confident Hinata.**

"**You bet I would!" Naruto replied.**

"**Alright, then lets get started," Sakura said.**

**So now Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were having to swing contest to see who could jump the farthest from they're swing. Hinata jumped first and landed 3 feet away from her swing. Next was Sakura and shed jumped four feet from the swing. Naruto was last but when he went to jump his shirt got caught on the hook at the bottom of the swing and was now upside down on the swing with his face in the dirt. Both Hinata and Sakura laughed hysterically and went to help Naruto off the swing.**

**After that they went to this merry-go round thing. Well Hinata and Sakura went on and Naruto pushed them, but they still had fun. So now Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were best friends and did everything together.**

**Now they want to go to the field. Hinata gets a kick ball from her servant and they run off to the field. But they soon will find a certain Uchiha boy there and the last person to they're group.**

**Sasuke Uchiha is a little raven haired boy with onyx eyes. He is part of the Uchiha clan know for their sharingan. He was currently training in that field when three other children came running over. A blonde boy with a pink haired and an indigo haired girl were heading right over to his field. Sasuke noticed them but decided if he ignored them they would go away. But that didn't happen. The blonde quickly came up to Sasuke to talk to him.**

"**Hi," the blonde said to him.**

"**What do you want?" Sasuke replied to him coldly.**

"**Me and my friends are playing kickball but need one more person to play for the teams to be equal. So we were wondering if you would," the blonde replied.**

"**No," Sasuke replied.**

"**Please"**

"**No"**

"**Please"**

"**No"**

"**No?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Yes!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Please"**

"**Will you shut uyp if I say yes?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Fine let's go."**

**Naruto and Sasuke now walk over to Sakura and Hinata and split into teams. Sasuke and Sakura are on one team and Naruto and Hinata are on the other. The game went on for an hour or so and everyone was having a great time, even Sasuke. The game was tied 9 to 9 everyone had to leave soon so the next run would be the winners. Naruto was currently on third base with Sasuke pitching to Hinata. She had to strikes and if she got out she and Naruto would lose the game. So she took a deep breathe and kicked the ball. It went fall all the way to the other side of the park. She and Naruto had won! Naruto ran over to Hinata and hugged her which made Hinata blush. Sasuke and Sakura came over and congradulated them. Sasuke was part os their group now so all of them were best friends. Sasuke couldn't believe it himself. For them rest of the time they talked. Then Sasuke bought up the topic of preschool.**

"**So what preschool are you guys going to next week?" he asked**

"**Konaha Preschool," they all said in unison.**

"**Really same here," Sasuke replied with a smirk.**

**So for the rest of the time they made plans to meet in the front of the school on the first day of school. Just then all their parents/servant came and told them it was time to go. So the best friends said their goodbyes and went home thinking about their first day of preschool on Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_**Okay Chapter 2 is up today. Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is called First Day.**_

_**Sakura: Hinata223344 does not own Naruto**_

_**Hinata: Remeber to review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**Hinata woke up very cheerful this Monday morning, for it was her first day of Preschool. She was excited because she was going to see her best friends Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke again today. So, she hopped out of bed and took a shower. For her first day she decided to wear a white shirt with a flower on it decorated with sequences and blue jean shorts with white flip flops. She then went downstairs to the breakfast table to see her cousin Neji.**

"**Hello Neji,"**

"**Hey Hinata. What's up?"**

"**Umm…. Can you walk me to preschool today?"**

"**Sure,"**

"**Thank you!"**

"**hn,"**

**So after breakfast Neji and Hinata set out to preschool. Neji is a year older than Hinata so he's in Pre-K and she's in preschool. But they're both in the same building. When they arrived Hinata didn't see her friends so she went and played on the swings with Neji and his friends Ten Ten and Lee 'till they got there.**

**Sakura had finally gotten up and went to take a bath. After that she went into her closet and picked out some clothes for her first day of preschool. She had chosen a hot pink shirt with light pink polka dots on it and some dark blue jean Bermuda shorts with pink flip flops. Before she went down stairs she had her mom put her hair into two braids. Then she put on a denim hat and went to have breakfast. After breakfast she left the house and went to preschool.**

**Sakura's mom lets her walk to school because they live only five house down from it, so Sakura doesn't have to cross any streets. Once Sakura reached the school she spotted Hinata there already talking to three other kids. When she saw this Sakura got sad because she thought that Hinata had forgotten about her. So she went and sat on the swings on the other side of the school's playground. **

**Hinata was currently talking to Neji and his friend when she saw Sakura sitting sadly on the swings. So she called Sakura over there.**

"**Hey Sakura come over here!!"**

**Sakura hearing her name called looked up and saw Hinata waving her hand for her to come over. At first Sakura was surprised, but then she realized that she was wrong and Hinata was just talking to the other kids. Happy now Sakura ran other to meet her best friend.**

"**Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled while giving her best friend a hug.**

"**Sakura what were you doing over there a by yourself?"**

"**Well I thought you forgot about me and got some new friends," Sakura replied.**

"**Sakura! You know you that you, Naruto, and Sasuke are my best friends, so don't ever forget that okay?" **

"**Alright Hinata"**

"**Oh, and Sakura, by the way that was just my cousin Neji and his friends Ten Ten and Lee"**

**Now Sakura is bright red for embarrassment. She then starts to laugh and so does Hinata. After that the girls go under a tree and talk while they wait for the rest of their group to come.**

**Naruto is currently running to preschool as the Hokage's servant forgot to wake him up this morning. Naruto is and orphan so he is living with the Hokage until he is old enough to live on his own. Okay so he's running when a raven haired kid comes into view. He instantly realizes its Sasuke and calls out to him.**

"**Hey Sasuke teme!"**

**Sasuke hearing his name called by Naruto turns around a waits for him to catch up. When he does Sasuke greets Naruto with his cold voice.**

"**What do you want dobe?"**

"**Hey is that any way to treat a friend?!" Naruto replies. Sasuke smirks. **

"**What ever"**

"**Teme"**

"**Dobe"**

"**Cold Hearted"**

"**Loser"**

**Naruto Sasuke continue with their arguments until they reach the school grounds. Once there they easily spot the girls because there's no one else there with pink hair or lavender eyes. They run over to the girls greet them.**

"**Hey Sakura! Hey Hinata!" they both yelled into unison while running over to the girls.**

**Sakura and Hinata hearing their names called look up and see their other two friends Naruto and Sasuke running over. She girls run over to the boys and capture them in bone crushing hugs. Now Naruto is being crushed by Hinata and Sasuke by Sakura.**

"**Can't ….. B-Breathe," Naruto and Sasuke manage to stammer. The girls hearing this let go and laugh nervously.**

"**He H-he, Uh sorry guys," replied the girls. **

**But all Naruto and Sasuke do is get up dust themselves off and smirk. Now the girls get a good look at what their friends look like. Sasuke is wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and sneakers on. Naruto has on a tan shirt on with a swirl on the back of it and brown shorts and sneakers on. They actually looked cute. But before the girls could say anything the bell rang and they knew preschool was about to start. Naruto and Sasuke told Hinata and Sakura to come on, but the girls had only one thing on their minds.**

"**Can we have a piggy back ride into school?" they asked with their puppy dog eyes.**

**The guys knowing they wouldn't win this one replied with a simple, "whatever". So, the girls climbed onto the boys backs. Sakura was on Sasuke's and Hinata on Naruto's. As they walked into the class with the girls on their backs Naruto and Sasuke could hear boys snickering and girls giggling. Their teacher was even laughing. Naruto and Sasuke knew that they were never going to hear the end of this one. Once they found an empty table the boy put the girls down and teacher finally started class. Their teacher had silver hair with band over his left eye. He had an orange book in his hands and was giggling after every page. Man was he weird. Finally he said something.**

"

* * *

**Okay that's it. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update every two days. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**_Okay here's the next chapter titled Introductions! Hope you like it!_**

**_Sasuke: Hinata223344 obviously does not own Naruto_**

**_Hinata223344: But I Wish I Did!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

****

**The teacher has just started with introductions. He starts with himself.**

"**Okay. I want you all to say your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dream for when you're older. I'll start. My name is Kakashi and like many things. I don't like……., well I really don't dislike anything and my dream for the future is something I don't feel like telling you." Next he pointed to the table in the back and they started.**

"**Hello my name is Ino. I like flower pressing and I dislike people who step on flowers. My dream for the future is to take over my parents flower shop."**

"**Okay, flower girl. Next." Kakashi replied**

"**Hi I'm Shikamaru. I like to look at the clouds and I dislike loud people. I really don't have dream for the future right now."**

"**Alright, Lazy. Next." Kakashi said.**

"**Hey I'm Choji. I like to munch on chips and dislike people who take the last bite of food. My dream for the future is to own a restaurant."**

"**Fatty. Next." Kakashi said as he pointed to the next table.**

"**Sup. I'm Kiba. I like to play with my dog Akamuru and I dislike people who hate dogs. My dream is to become a veterinarian."**

"**Dog Boy. Next."**

"**Hello I am Shino. I like bugs and hate people who step on bugs. My dream for the future is to become leader of my clan."**

"**Okay, Bug Boy. Finally this last table. Please introduce yourselves."**

"**Hey. I'm Sakura. I like to play with my best friends and go shopping. I dislike anyone who makes fun of my forehead. My dream for the future is to become a fashion designer."**

"**Okay, Pinky. Next."**

"**I'm Sasuke. I like my best friends and hate everything else. I don't really care about my future."**

**Obviously **

"**Alright Mr. Pretty Boy. Next."**

"**Hello. I'm Hinata. I like to play with my best friends and draw pictures. I dislike anyone who makes fun of my size. My dream for the future is to become a journalist."**

"**Okay, Dreamer. Next."**

"**What up! I'm Naruto. I like my friends and ramen. I dislike anyone who calls me a loser. My dream for the future is to become Hokage!"**

"

* * *

**There it is1 i know it's short but I promise to make the next one longer!**

**Sakura: Remember to review!**

**Hinata: Thanks a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recess

**_Here it is the 3rd chapter. Sorry it's so late I had a lot of homework and projects._**

**_Hinata: Hinata223344 doesn't own Naruto_**

**_Naruto: Yeah! Remeber to review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Recess**

**Okay so now Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto are outside for recess playing tag. Then suddenly someone trips Sakura and Hinata and they fall to the ground. The person who tripped them starts laughing while Hinata and Sakura start to cry. **

"**Aww. Are forehead girl and shorty crying?" asked the teaser.**

"**A-Ami? W-Why are y-you being s-s-so me-mean?" Sakura stuttered while crying.**

"**Because you and shorty don't deserve to be best friends with the two hottest guys in preschool forehead girl," Ami replied.**

"**W-W-What d-do y-you me-mean?" Hinata manages to stammer.**

"**Well if you must know shorty. You two are the ugliest girls in this preschool. So why would the two hottest guys in preschool want to be friends with you guys. Being friends with you girls would bring down their social status. Do you get it now shorty?" Ami replies.**

**This just makes Hinata and Sakura cry even more. Sasuke and Naruto have now just reached their boiling minute. Now one makes their best friends cry and gets away with it.**

"**Ami!!!!" Sasuke and Naruto yell together in rage.**

**Ami now is scared out of her mind answers them timidly.**

"**Yes Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?"**

"**First of all who gives you the damn right to call us Naruto-KUN or Sasuke-KUN!!!?" Naruto yells at her.**

"**Second, who gives you the damn right to make Sakura and Hinata cry!!!!?" Sasuke yells in rage. **

"**And lastly everyone knows the ugliest girl in preschool is you AMI!!!!!!!!" they both yell in unison. **

**This made Ami start to cry worse than Sakura and Hinata. She runs off to the other side of the playground. Since that was over Naruto and Sasuke finally have calmed down enough to go and comfort the girl. They each take one girl. Naruto comforts Hinata and Sasuke comforts Sakura.**

"**Shhhh Sakura. It's Okay now. She won't make fun of you guys anymore."**

"**Yeah Hinata you guys know that you guy are the prettiest ones here. Besides we're your best friends and you know that you guys are our best friends and popularity will never change that."**

"**W-We g-g-guess y-you guys are r-right." They girls reply in unison. **

"**Good." Naruto says while Sasuke just smiles.**

**Now the girls are filled with happiness and each give the boy comforting them a kiss on the cheek. This makes Sasuke and Naruto turn bright red. Seeing this reaction from the boys makes the girls start to laugh harder than ever before. After about five minutes of uncontrollable laughter the girls stop.**

"**So what do you guys think we should play now?" asked Hinata**

"**Definitely not tag!" Sakura replied and Sasuke nodded in agreement.**

"**How about Hide and Seek?" Naruto suggest.**

**After a moment of silence they all nod and start the game. Hinata is it and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hide. Now Hinata had a perfectly great advantage because of her byakugan. She could see all her friends hiding spots perfectly. Naruto was in a tree, Sakura was under the slide and Sasuke was in the….. Wait a minute! Where is Sasuke!? Hinata looked high and low but couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. Suddenly something grabbed her legs and she went flying into the air and landed in someone's arms. She looks around and sees Sasuke laughing hysterically and looks up to see Naruto ginning that foxy grin of his. She jumps out of Naruto's arms and glared at them both.**

"**What the HELL were you guys doing!?" Hinata yelled at them both.**

"**Well…. Sakura had an idea," Sasuke replied nervously.**

"**Yeah she told us that it would be funny if you flew," Naruto said.**

"**What do you mean?" Hinata said curiously.**

"**Well she told Sasuke to go underground and when you lest expected it he would push up from the bottom of you, at your heels and send you flying into the air. Of course I was there to catch you when you landed," Naruto said all in one breathe.**

"**So I was Sakura's idea huh? Well we'll just have to get her back then won't we?" Hinata said with a very scary look on her face.**

**Under the slide Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's predicament. When suddenly she was picked up and dropped in a mud puddle. Filled with rage she drags her attacker with her into the puddle only to find it was Sasuke. Glaring at him while he pouts about being muddy too they couldn't help but hear Naruto and Hinata laughing at them. They nod to each other and throw a handful of mud into the other's face. Now Naruto and Hinata have evil grins on their faces and with determination say….**

"**Okay now it's on!!!"**

**So they are now having a mud war and getting ridiculously muddy. Just then Kakashi called the class in and they try to sneak in undetected because of all the mud they have on themselves. But unfortunately their teacher caught them and sent them to the nurse to get new clothes and wash their other ones. Once back in the class rooms they start to learn their ABCs.**

"**Okay here are your letters that you have to learn to say today. They are A, B, C, D, E. Got that? Okay, so work with your group and learn to say those letters in order. Once you have done that I'll show your group how to write them out. After we finish this unit you should be able to write your whole name. Okay let get started," Kakashi instructed.**

**Well let's go check and see how the groups are doing. At Ino's group they are making little to no progress. Choji is eating chips not listening while Shikamaru is just sleep saying it's to 'troublesome' to think about. Ino is just complaining about how they're never going to get any thing done.**

**At Kiba and Shino's group Kiba is to busy complaining about how hard it is while Shino is just being too quite to say anything to Kiba right then.**

**Finally at our main character's tables the have just finished memorizing the letter they had to learn and went up to Kakashi.**

"**Kakashi- sensei we finished," they said together.**

"**Okay let's heard it," he said with out even looking up from his orange book.**

"**A, B, C, D, E!" they said in unison.**

"**Okay good job. Since class is over you can learn to write them tomorrow. Now get going!"**

**They had all planned to go to Sasuke's house today so his brother Itachi came to pick them up today. As soon as they were outside they went to Itachi and headed to Sasuke's house.**

"**So Sasuke what was your favorite part of your first day?" Itachi asked.**

**After a long pause Sasuke replied, "Recess."**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: Remeber to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare Terrors

**_I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in month's. Well, I back. HEre's the newest chapter! Please enjoy!!_**

**_Me: Sasuke please do the disclaimer_**

**_Sasuke: No! make Naruto do it_**

**_Naruto: I don't do what you tell me to do!_**

**_Sakura: Dummies! Me and Hinata will do it!_**

**_Saskura and Hinata: Hinata 223344 doesn't own Naruto_**

**_Me: If i did i wouldn't be saying I didn't!_**

**_Remember to R&R_**

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare Terrors **

**When they arrived at Sasuke's house the first thing they did was go to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were so hungry because none had eaten breakfast this morning. In the kitchen they were greeted by Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha. **

"**Who do we have here Sasuke?" she ask.**

"**Hi Mommy. These are my friends Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura," Sasuke replied.**

"**That's great Sasuke! You already made new friends. Would you kids like something to eat?"**

"**Yes!" they all replied in unison. **

**For the rest of the afternoon the four friends played tag and ate some of Mrs. Uchiha's chocolate chip cookies with melted resses in the middle. It was 4 o'clock now and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto didn't have to go home for another 2 hours. So, now they are officially bored.**

"**Awww man, I am sooooooooooooo bored!" Naruto shouts to no one in particular.**

"**Shut up dobe, we all are," Sasuke says.**

"**Teme"**

"**Dobe"**

"**Both of you please stop!" Sakura yells and bonks them both on the head.**

"**Hey now calm down guys. How about we play truth or dare?" Hinata says.**

"**What's truth or dare?" the other three ask in unison.**

"**It's really cool. I saw some big kids playing it at the park one time. First someone asks you truth or dare. If you pick truth then they get to ask you any question they want and you have to tell them the true answer to that question. But, if you pick dare then that person can tell you to do anything at all and you have to do it. OK?"**

"**Okay," the others reply.  
**

**This is how they sat: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and then Hinata. So it was Naruto's turn to go first.**

"**Sasuke, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare" Sasuke replies confidently.**

"**Okay. I dare you to take something from your brother's room and show it too. Make sure you don't get caught though, Sasuke," Naruto told Sasuke.**

**Sasuke was so nervous. Even though he tried not to show it, his whole body was shaking all the way down the hallway. He wasn't allowed in his brother's room and if he was caught, he might as well be dead. He tip toed down the hall to his brother's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer that meant no big brother. Sasuke slowly opened the door and looked around Itachi's room. He saw his brother's ANBU mask on his bed and ran and took it. **

**Then Sasuke ran all the way down stairs and back to his friends and flop down. He glares at them and says," Okay look here is Itachi's ANBU mask. I did what you said so what now?" None of his friends responded though because they were trying to control their laughter.**

"**What's so funny?" Sasuke ask them.**

"**Sasuke look behind you," Hinata tells him.**

**Sasuke looks behind him and turns pale. There behind him stood his brother Itachi.**

"**Big Brother, what's up?" Sasuke says nervously.**

"**Sasuke, I believe you have something of mine," Itachi says to him.**

"**hehehe," Sasuke laughs nervously.**

* * *

**_Okay I know it's short but the others will be longer! I'll try to update everyweek now. I promise_**

**_Me: Hey guys got anything to say_**

**_Sasuke, Naruto, Saskura & Hinata: Remember to review!! We really appreciate it_**

**_Me: Until next time! Hinata223344 out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Evryone! Now before for you kill me for not updating in months, I want to apologize! I've had serious witer's block. I know that's no excuse, but help me out. If you can give me any ideas it would be appreciated! If I like yours I'll put it in the story and give you credit for the idea! Thanxs! I'll try to update soon. I'm serious this time!**

**Hinata223344 Out!**


	7. The real Chapter 6: Afterwards

**_Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!! Im back!!!!!!!_**

**_Dont kill me I want to live! So I bet you're all like mad I haven't updated in like a bazillion days! So here's the real chapter 6!!!!_**

**_I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO Jessie FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!_**

**_Hinata223344: Okay people you know the drill!_**

**_Sasuke and Naruto: Hinata223344 Doesn't own Naruto_**

**_Hinata223344: If I did yall would be reading this_**

**_Sakura and Hinata: Remember to R&R!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap:_

"_Sasuke look behind you," Hinata tells him._

_Sasuke looks behind him and turns pale. There behind him stood his brother Itachi._

"_Big Brother, what's up?" Sasuke says nervously._

"_Sasuke, I believe you have something of mine," Itachi says to him._

"_hehehe," Sasuke laughs nervously._

"**I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about," Sasuke replies to his brother looking anywhere but at him.**

**Itachi just sighed at Sasuke and before Sasuke knew it he was hanging upside down and the ANBU mask fell from his hands to the floor. He just glared a little at Itachi for what he did and Itachi just shook his head and picked up his mask and left the room.**

**Meanwhile the others are trying to hold in their laughter. Sasuke tries to give them the death glare his brother does so well. But this just makes them laugh harder.**

"**That's not funny," Sasuke says with a pout.**

"**Yeah—it—is," his friends said while continuing to hold in their giggles.**

**Before Sasuke could retort he heard his mother yelling for him from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen to see his mom with a stern face on an Itachi standing behind her with an amused smirk on his face. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to turn out well.**

"**Yes mom," he says cautiously (sp?).**

"**Did you take your bother's Anbu mask without asking?" he mother asked him.**

"**Yeah. But-," Sasuke didn't even get to finish.**

"**No buts young man," his mother said "You know you're not supposed to take things without asking. Go to your room for timeout."**

"**Yes, Mom," Sasuke mumbled and trudged up to his room.**

**Back with his friends, they were wondering where Sasuke had gone. They decided to go look in his room. And there he was sitting by himself in his room. They sat down next to him and he sighed.**

"**My big meanie of a brother told on me," he said in a depressed voice.**

"**Awww too bad Sasuke," Hinata and Sakura said to him.**

"**You guys aren't supposed to be here with me; you'll get in trouble," Sasuke said to them.**

"**Hey that's another game we can play. We play with each other like we did before but whenever someone comes in we hide as fast as we can so Sasuke would get in trouble," Naruto said excitedly.**

"**You actually said something smart for once,' Sasuke said with an amused smirk on.**

**Now before Naruto could start an argument Sakura made them start to play a game. For a while they played simple cards games, like UNO. Most of the time Hinata and Sakura won because they were good strategist against the boys. Naruto's game was working out pretty well too. When Sasuke's mother came in to check in on Sasuke, the rest would hide under the bed, in the closet or even under a pile of clothes in Naruto's case. They fooled everyone, even Itachi!**

**At the end of the day everyone's parent, servant or guard came to pick them up.**

**(At Sakura's House)**

**Sakura was in the kitchen with her parents eat dinner. It was her favorite; homemade macaroni and cheese. Her parents, Hikari Haruno and Takashi Haruno were watching heir daughter as she ate he dinner so eagerly and happily.**

"**So honey how was your first day of preschool? Mrs. Haruno asked.**

"**It was great mom! Me and my friends were the first to complete our lessons and we played hide seek during recess!" Sakura said very eagerly.**

"**How was Sasuke's house?" her father asked.**

"**It was fun. We played some games and laughed a whole bunch," she replied**

**Once dinner was over Sakura headed up to her room and got ready for bed. She put on her light pink pajamas with white swirls on them and drifted off to sleep in her bed.**

* * *

**Okay!! I bet you're all like what about Hinata and Naruto. I'll get more into their homes in the next one to two chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter out eventually. Remember ideas are always welcome.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata: WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**Hinata223344: Over and Out! Laterz!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bullies and Kyuubi

**Hello everyone! Please dont kill me. I wont say sorry because you wont believe me. I hope you'll accepted this chapter though. Thank you to Jessie because youre like my writer's block guru. Here's the new chapter. Dont worry if i haven't used ur ideas yet. I will eventually in the story. Time skip comin soon. **

**Hinata223344: Time for the disclaimer**

**Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura: Hinata223344 doesn't own Naruto**

**Hinata223344: unfortunately :P**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Remember to Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Bullies and Kyuubi to the rescue!**

**It's been about 6 month since the friends have started school and today Kakashi is taking the to the older kids school. Everyone is excited, except for a certain Uchiha and Uzumaki. Why, so mad you ask? Well, it just so happens that Itachi is there with his little group of friends. They call them selves Akatsuki. Naruto isn't happy because his brother Kyuubi is there with his friends who call themselves Bijuu. He problem with this situation is that both groups are rivals and are very competitive. So, Sasuke and Naruto are a little nervous about how this is going to play out.**

**Currently, all the students are on the bus singing "The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round", or if you were Sasuke or Naruto you were having a pout fit about going to the older kids school.**

"**N-naruto-kun, S-sasuke-kun what's the matter?" asked Hinata slightly worried about her friends.**

"**We don't wanna GO Hinata-chan! If our brothers see each other they are going to burst like, like bubble gum. Believe it!"**

"**Hn.** **Yea Hinata Naruto is right, this may not end to well," Sasuke replied less enthusiastic than Naruto.**

**Hinata sighed. She felt bad for her friends, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. Hinata looked at the empty set besides her. Poor Sakura-chan. She had a tummy ache and couldn't come today, and she was so excited.**

**The bus pulled to a stop and everyone got off. The older kids school was HUGE! Everything was so much bigger than what they had at the preschool. It looked nothing like what the little ones had pictured it as. All of them were in awe. Even Kiba had nothing to say at the moment. That is expect for Shikamaru, who thinks it's took troublesome to be in awe, so he just had a bored look on his face. Kakashi took them into the school and they met the guy in charge, Principle Sarutobi. He was and old man and has been in charge or the school for years. He took them for a tour of the school and showed them all the stuff and rooms which are not that important to mention at the moment.**

**Everything started to change though when they arrived to lunch and recess. Sasuke and Naruto didn't bring lunch, so Hinata shared hers with them. They found a nice shady spot under a tall oak tree and ate there. As they were eating, shadows suddenly loomed over them. They look up and see a boy about 11 years old glaring down at them. HE had these fake nose piercing on and orange hair. His eyes had rings in them. It was Pein and the Akatsuki members.**

"**Pein! Whatcha doing here?" Sasuke said in a happyish, please don't Kill me manner. **

"**Sasuke. I'm here because this our tree. What I don't get is why you're here," Pein stated matterafactly.**

**Before Sasuke could reply, each of the friends were grabbed up from the ground. Naruto was lifted up by this guy name Deidara, who had super long blonde hair and mouths painted on his hands. Sasuke was grabbed by Kisame, a weird shark like blue kid and Itachi's best friend. Poor Hinata was pulled to the side and being blocked from helping her friends by the blue haired girl named Konan. Both boys gulped and Hinata was close to tears. Sasuke could see Itachi in the background just standing there. Itachi felt awful because there was nothing he could do for his brother without getting in trouble himself.**

"**Hey! Put me down you be meany!" Naruto yelled to Deidara kicking him in the shins.**

"**Yeah fish face! Let me go!" Sasuke said.**

"**You little punks…," Kisame and Deidara said about to punch them.**

**The boys close their eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. A loud and angry "HEY!" came from the sidelines. Naruto and Sasuke open their eyes and turn around to see Naruto brother Kyuubi. Both boy were thanking whatever God had saved them as they were released the others slight distraction. Naruto and Kyuubi looked nothing alike. He had blood red hair and eyes and sharp canine like teeth. The only thing the had in common was their short tempers and loud mouth. Hinata finally released from Konan's grasp ran over to Kyuubi, crying her eyes out, as did the boys and they ran over also. Kyuubi enraged at the fact Pein and his lackeys would go so low growled menacingly. **

"**What the HELL Pein," Kyuubi seethed while trying to comfort all three children at the same time.**

"**They were in our spot," Pein replied matterafactly.**

**Kyuubi was close to blowing up. "They were in YOUR SPOOOOT! That's it! They're just kids and didn't know any better! And you," Kyuubi yelled pointing at Itachi, "You saw this happing and did nothing. What kind of brother lets his little brother and friend almost get beat up!"**

**Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it ashamed with himself. Kyuubi turned with an angry huff and walked off with the now calm children in tow. As they walked away Sasuke looked back at his big brother and saw the sad message in his eyes. **_I'm sorry Sasuke._

**Kyuubi leads the children to the kick ball field where his group is. Shukaku his best friend get up and greets him, Naruto and his friends. After relaying the story to Shukaku, all the members agree they have to get the Akatsuki back, except for Itachi after some tears and begging from Sasuke. While the Bijuu planned their revenge, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata decided to look at the clouds. Soon enough the day was over and everyone had to go home. Kyuubi decided to take the children home instead of them having to take the bus back. As they were walking away, they heard a yell and saw Itachi running over. Kyuubi glared and stopped Itachi short. **

"**What do you want?" Kyuubi said stilled pissed about earlier.**

"**Well," Itachi said quietly, unlike himself, "I came to apologize to my brother and his friends for earlier."**

"**Well what you standing around for? Here they are," Kyuubi said smartly.**

**Itachi hesitated and said, " Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata I'm sooo sorry about earlier. I was being selfish and worried about my status with the group. Please let me make it up to you."**

**All three friends looked at each other smiling. They forgave Itachi awhile ago but they'll take advantage of his offer. Sasuke smiles and says, "Anything?"**

"**Yeah anything," Itachi replied.**

**The all smiled and screamed, "Ramen!"**

**Itachi sighed in relief for being forgiving. They all walked off to the Ramen stand with Kyuubi in tow. While in the back Kyuubi thought,** _" I guess Uchiha isn't that bad,"_** with a smirk.**

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it! I got half days for midterms in school this week so expect another update soon.**

**Hinata223344: Thanks for reading!**

**Hinata and Sakura: Remember to review!**

**Hinata223344: It makes me happy =) Over and Out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Park and More

_You asked for it and her it is! The next chapter of Friends Forever! I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and gave suggestions! You guys are they best :) 3_

_Naruto and Sakura: Enjoy and remember to review!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Summer is finally here! Everyone is glad to finally be out of school and are planning on what to do this summer. As of yet, nothing has come to their young minds. They all sit in silence, until Sakura jumps up in excitement. It was like a light bulb just lit up.**

"**Hey! Hey! I got it!" She says excitedly.**

"**What is it Sakura?" Naruto yells happy someone finally came up with something.**

"**We can go camping!" She responsed.**

**Everything is quite, until Naruto starts yelling about what a great idea that is and Hinata has a smile on her face saying she agrees. Sasuke just had to be a little spoilsport though.**

"**Camping? Anyone could have came up with that." Sasuke says.**

"**Oh yeah? So why didn't you Uchiha?" Sakura response smugly.**

"**Oh oh nevermind," Sasuke says caught in a corner.**

"**That's what I thought," Sakura responds and walks over to the jungle gym.**

**Naruto and Hinata go over with her. All the while Naruto is yelling 'Burrnnnnn!' over his shoulder to Sasuke while Hinata is laughing. Sasuke just sits there and tries to glare, but it just looks more like a poorly attempted pout. Eventually he sighs and goes over to the jungle gym also to play with his friends. He climbs up to sit at the very top them and continue to plan this 'adventure'.**

"**When should we go?" he asks.**

"**Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura replies. Naruto shakes his head as if to say 'don't even think about it!' and Hinata hangs on the jungle gym in thought until she sighs and gives a sympathetic facial expression showing she couldn't think of anything. Sasuke signs and closes his eyes exasperated.**

"**Gees, fine I'll figure it out myself. Let's meet back here tomorrow same time and I will give you a date," Sasuke says.**

"**Fine by me."**

"**Okay."**

"**Just don't mess it up! Ouch!" Naruto yells rubbing his head where Sasuke had slapped it.**

"**Hn. Idiot" Sasuke says and walks to the entrance of the park to meet Itachi. Naruto runs to catch up while yelling goodbye to Hinata and Sakura, who wave back. He finally catches up and Sasuke looks at him with one eyebrow raised.**

"**Are you following me?"**

"**No! Kyuubi is picking me up at the gate."**

"**Okay."**

**They both arrive at the park gate entrance and see a weird event. Itachi and Kyuubi on the sidewalk arm wrestling and neither seemed to be winning. Sweat was dripping down both their noses and their eyes were narrowed as far as possible. Teeth were gritted and neither looked ready to give up. Naruto and Sasuke give each other a look and tip toe behind Itachi. Kyuubi spots them but Naruto shushes him quickly and he smirks. They continue until they get as close to Itachi possible. Sasuke gets on Naruto's shoulders and gets ready to jump Itachi. Meanwhile Kyuubi can barely contain his laughter.**

"**Why are you snickering and Why are my danger senses ting-" Itachi could finish his sentence he dropped face first onto the concrete with one giggling Sasuke on top of him. Kyuubi slams his hand down and cheers victory with a laughing Naruto. Itachi gets up once his little brother is off of him and turns his face emotionless.**

"**You cheated."**

"**Nah you just fell under the pressure of putting up with my strength!"**

"**Sure sure."**

**Itachi pouts a pout that only he could pull off and Kyuubi laughs while patting him on the back.**

"**Hey guys how about we go out for ramen to celebrate my victory?" Kyuubi suggests. Naruto cheers, Sasuke nods and Itachi sighs defeated and they all start walking away.**

"**WHOA OUCH!" Kyuubi yells as he is suddenly laying face flat on the sidewalk.**

"**That's for cheating." Itachi says with a smirk and proceeds to run to Ichiraku while Kyuubi chases him vowing revenge all the way. **

**Hinata and Sakura continued to play until sunset and Neji came to take Hinata home. Seeing Sakura not leaving the playground Hinata asks Sakura whose coming to pick her up.**

"**No one. My mom is busy at the shop next to our house and dad is at work and I was supposed to go home before it got dark, but I wanted to stay with you guys."**

"**Neji can we bring Sakura home? Please?" Hinata asks Neji with a puppy dog face. He nods and Sakura smiles a toothy grin and Hinata thanks her cousin as they walk off. On their journey to drop Sakura off they pass Ichiraku and see Naruto, Sasuke and their brothers having a serious ramen eating contest. The girls decide not to bother them as it seemed things were just starting to get more serious. When they arrived at Sakura's house her mom came out the door and huged her.**

"**Sakura! Where were you? I was just about to go out and look for you!"**

"**Sorry Mom. I went to the park with my friends and didn't want to leave. I won't do it again promise."**

"**It's fine sweetie just don't do it again. Thank you for bringing her home." She say to Neji.**

"**No problem Miss. Come on Hinata we have to get home too bofore our own parents come to look for us."**

"**Yes that right. Bye Sakura!" Hinata yells as she walks with Neji to their compound. Sakura waves back as she walks into her house with her mother.**

**When they arrive home Hinata and Neji are greeted by their fathers at the entrance. Neji walks to the other side of the compound with his father and Hinata continues into the Main Family housing with her own.**

"**I hope you had fun today."**

"**I did Father."**

"**Good because if you're ever this late again you won't be seeing those friends of your again."**

"**Yes Father." Hinata sighs as she departs from her father to her room for the evening. She jumps onto her banana colored bed and decides to get an early start on that nights sleep.**

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Any review is accepted. I'm thinking of adding a twist with one of the supporting characters later on in the story. I'll let you guys vote on it in reviews. What should it be:

A) Someone is gay (add name)

B) Someone get murdered (add name)

C) Someone leaves for five years (add name)

OR

Give me your own suggestions

Until next time!

Hinata223344 out!


End file.
